Talk:Lulu Megurine
Deletion Article was proposed for deletion for nobility issues. Article has a few google hits, but most hitting on forums. Article has some unproven controversy on ownership and that can be or be not a fact and has original research on that topic. Anyone else approves of deletion or opposes it? Antonio Lopez (talk) 05:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Approve...but then I'm the one who proposed it...Only dead fish go with the flow. 06:11, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Lulu was plagiarized awhile back (as written in hankyou's DA entry) which is why she was forced to establish Lulu's page early. While I agree Lulu needs some work to be done, I think this one was done out of necessity; Lulu's page can stay but her entry can't stay in the Fanmades until she's established. O Herman 07:00, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ok i will post videos even an mmd of her for the sake of letting her live but dont delete this page pls its just that i followed everything even created a voice config for a long time of trial and error i wont just allow this to delete easily.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Vocalize (talk • ) September 7, 2009 UTC :Please, please sign your posts (sorry, I tend to have major issues about post-signing)... :Anyway, if that is the case I think it's fine, I'll help out with some grammar edits and such, we don't need an mmd but we do need to make it more popular and a picture. The picture is more important. Only dead fish go with the flow. 07:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, I'm finding this weird. ::Hankyou says her page is Hankyou at deviantART, yet the supposed "Proof of Ownership" is from someone named Benildean. This isn't proof to me. Unless Benildean is an old account of Hankyou...but is there proof for that? And the person who begged not to take it down because he/she did work on Lulu was named Vocalize. Anyone else notice the lack of consistency? Only dead fish go with the flow. 07:44, September 7, 2009 (UTC) oh xD im sorry yes benildean was my old account due to some events that i broke the school law (which i had no idea) i moved to my hankyou account without notice due to reasons of school threatening situations that could kick me. if you want i can even declare on my benildean account that i was hankyou... i didnt notice that i was on my vocalize account as you see i was editing my utau wikia --Hankyou 12:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that'd be good. If I see that (and I'm sorry for sounding uptight) then I'll be fine with the article standing. Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:28, September 7, 2009 (UTC) its ok i know that you have to be strict as this takes off your time and it gets stressful here pls check the journal again http://benildean.deviantart.com/journal/22204354/ and thank you :D --Hankyou 06:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC)